


Sweet Decadence: re

by mephistolas



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Romance, Twink Will Graham, only once tho, there was an attempt at smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistolas/pseuds/mephistolas
Summary: Hannibal pushed Will down to the floor, his hand grasping the leather leash tightly whilst his other hand threw the empty glass of wine, not caring where it went as he watched Will's expression, his eyes glistening with tears and face flushed. Taking a deep breath of Will's divine scent of Wine and something sweet, something utterly and completely Will.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 31





	Sweet Decadence: re

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revamp of an old fic of mine that I had written previously years ago. I've never managed to add more to it. Even the teasing premise is a fallacy. However, I hope that you still enjoy what I managed to scrounge up. Maybe someday I will write that Hannigram smut but Hannibal's diction and demeanor continue to elude and evade me.
> 
> I can't do justice to Hannigram as I am right now. Sigh.

It was part of their routine now. This activity left them both feeling sated and filthy. Will gripped the leather armchair, crossing his legs trying to hide his growing erection. But the subtle twitch of Hannibal's nose and a ghost of a smile said otherwise. 

"Will, you've made excellent progress in our experimental therapy sessions."    
  


Will scoffed, adjusting his glasses and set his gaze towards Hannibal's desk. "I'm sure you're quite happy about that. After all you are my psychiatrist. " Hannibal closed the notepad he was using and stalked towards Will, who leaned further into his seat and watched Hannibal walk towards him, his movements confident and unhurried. Will sat, looking at Hannibal's unhurried prowl, eyes of a predator looking at Will dissecting his very being and left him feeling naked and bare even though he wore 3 layers of clothes.

Unconsciously, Will parted his legs to allow Hannibal to come closer. Hannibal grasped the thick leather tugging at it, eyes flashing, watching as Will gasped in shock at the stinging pain the leash created. Will let out a low moan, his hands held together by Hannibal's paisley silk ties.   
  
"Wouldn't you like more wine, dear William?" 

Hannibal asks, his hand swirling the blood-red wine. Looking almost bored he spilled the wine on Will's flushed and heaving chest. Hannibal watched as the wine trickled downwards, a passing thought came to Hannibal's mind.   
  
"Hannibal, are you going to just stare at me marinating in this wine, or are you going to get on with it already? I might have to find someone else willing."   
  
Hannibal growled, eyes flashing with hate and hunger. Will flashed him a slight grin, letting out a soft moan. "Come on Daddy, don't keep me waiting."   
  
Hannibal pushed Will down to the floor, his hand grasping the leather leash tightly whilst his other hand threw the empty glass of wine, not caring where it went as he watched Will's expression, his eyes glistening with tears and face flushed. Taking a deep breath of Will's divine scent of Wine and something sweet, something utterly and completely Will.

“Don’t tease  _ mano meilė  _ or I might bite that sinful tongue of yours.”

Will smirked, blue eyes twinkling in mirth. He tilted his head slightly upwards, leaning in close, lips brushed lightly, teasing Hannibal of near contact. This close up to Hannibal allowed Will to really admire Hannibal’s European beauty. In brighter lighting, Hannibal’s eyes appeared a dull brown from afar, but close up Will noticed vivid flecks of olive green. Like the leaves that cover the light, engulfing the forest ground in darkness. His eyes gleamed with a sharp gaze like that of a predator hidden under the shadows waiting for his prey. His gaze was both of a genial man and a bloodthirsty murderer: it commanded for respect and promised severe consequences for denying him.

Crushing their lips together, Will bit his lower lip hard enough to break the soft skin. He moaned as Hannibal slipped his tongue to taste his sanguine ichor. He tugged the necktie tighter, breaking the kiss as he heard Will made a soft choking sound.

“Are you alright sweet William?”

Will chuckled, the sexual tension simmered. He enjoyed the roughness of Hannibal, the sheer predatory aura that he emitted that couldn’t be contained by his person suit. 

“I doubt fine is an answer you’d find acceptable, Dr. Lecter.”

“Indeed, however, it is a Will Graham type answer.”

Will raised a brow, moving his arms to hug Hannibal’s shoulders. Nuzzling Hannibal’s neck scenting the crisp, dry woody notes. A high-class scent that he could only attribute to Hannibal. 

“How the tables have turned my dear Will.”

“Difficult to resist.” 

Will mocked, his rude tone ruined by the playful smirk and soft eyes that looked towards Hannibal lovingly. Hannibal shifted them around so that Will straddled him and he sat on the upholstered chair.

“While I appreciate you admiring the scent of Salvador Dali Pour Homme. I know a far better scent that would compliment you dear William than that atrocious aftershave.”

He brushed aside Will’s curls enjoying the soft flushed cheeks and eyes that wandered everywhere. Not even in the intimacy of a quiet setting does his beloved’s mind cease to think. The machinations of a mind built for empathy and filled to the brim with monsters ready to be assimilated with Will. He kissed Will again, enjoying the soft lips and the roughness of the scruff Will desperately leaves unmaintained to appear older.


End file.
